


Fledgeling Day Care

by MyHomestuckDestielCake



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHomestuckDestielCake/pseuds/MyHomestuckDestielCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Crowley's experiments go wrong, with a funny outcome. (My first fanfiction, so be nice. Please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean, Sam, and Kevin were in the bunker - Dean drinking beer and eating his beloved pie, Sam doing research for a nearby hunt, and Kevin translating the sacred demon tablet - when a loud knock sounded at the door. Sam climbed the steps to the door of the surprisingly tidy bunker, but didn't see anyone standing in eye line when he opened the door. The long haired moose man was going to close the door, when he heard a babyish gurgle from a little cardboard box that contained 5 small, winged children. He looked at them in shock, and one of them looked up into his hazel eyes with calming seas of ocean blue, and lifted his arms up as if wanting to be picked up. "Cas.....?" Sam asked, voice barely above a whisper. The fledgeling nodded, and made a little gurgle, clearly wanting to be picked up. Sam picked up 2 fledgelings; one of them being Castiel, the other looked very similar to Gabriel. He turned to look at Dean and Kevin. "Guys, you need to see this!" Sam called to the two humans with a slightly scared look on his face. Dean and Kevin walked over to the tall moose. "What the Hell?!" Dean exclaimed, scaring the obviously shy fledgeling in the box with light brown hair and a baby sized 'Weiner Hut' outfit on. Samandriel. Obviously. He instantly started crying, which caused the other 4 fledgelings to start crying. Kevin jumped slightly, but picked up Samandriel and a fledgeling that could possibly be Balthazar. That left Dean to pick up little Luci. They carried the 5 fledgelings inside, and tried so hard to get them to stop crying. Tried and failed. At that moment, the saviour - Charlie - burst through the door. Upon seeing the crying babies, her mother mode was activated. She rushed over to the sobbing smol beans, and took them one by one away from the hunters, setting them down on the sofa. She calmed the fledgelings down after a while, and then left them with the boys while she took Samandriel to the baby shop to get baby clothes. She covered the child's wings with her jacket, and got clothes for each fledgeling. She got all the things babies need, and soft toys to keep them calm. She arrived back at the Bunker lass than 2 hours later, and it was chaos.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splish splash!  
> Cause even little Luci needs a scrubbie dubbie

Charlie had grown to like the 5 fledgelings in the past few hours. To her, the smol beans were to be protected and loved at all times. No matter what. She handled Lucifer and Gabriel's mini prank war a few hours before very well, and the others let her take care of the elder two. The little terrors hated baths, which the 4 hunters learned quickly.

"Bathtime!" Charlie exclaimed with a grin as she swooped up Lucifer and Balthazar - the two fledgelings closest to her. Dean got Cas, Sam got Gabe, and Kevin got Samandriel. The 5 fledgelings looked at each other, and instantly started sobbing hysterically, letting out ear piercing wails and screeches from time to time. The 4 hunters were startled, but managed to - eventually - calm the smol beans down.

After about an half an hour of trial and error, Charlie managed to wrestle Lucifer and Balthazar into the bath. Long story short; both the bathroom and Charlie were soaking, and the baby smols weren't happy. Cas was a good little fledgeling and hardly whined, Gabriel splashed Sam with mini tsunamis of water the whole time - but wasn't as bad as Luci and Balthy cause he likes Samsquatch -, and Samandriel was completely silent, no whining or splashing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun to write


	3. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, time for bed.  
> What shall happen, dear ones?  
> This was made at 11 pm, and I'm super fufking tired and loopy and shif.

After the baths - everyone's worst nightmare -, the hunters got the baby smols ready for bed. Dean put Cas in an adorable bee onesie as Cas clutched his bee plushie tight in his baby small arms. Sam managed to dress Gabriel in a pyjama shirt that said "Daddy's little angel" on the front with glorious golden wings on the back, along with a pair of plain white pyjama bottoms. Gabriel held a platypus plushie tightly in his small baby arms. Kevin put Samandriel in a blue onesie with little clouds all over it, as Samandriel held a toy lion. Charlie - after many temper tantrums from Satan - put a squirming Lucifer in a red pyjama shirt that had "Daddy's little Devil" on the front with little red devil horns dotted around the black pyjama bottoms, and put Balthazar in a wolf onesie as he held a toy grey wolf.

Then came the screaming. Lucifer wouldn't stop screaming and having temper tantrums; the little bastard was so annoying! Gabriel, not liking seeing his brother so pissed off, burst into tears and ran to Sam. Cas, Balthazar, and Samandriel started crying soon after. Charlie managed to put them all in the little nest they made, and gave Dean his guitar. Dean sat in the corner of the room, playing Hey Jude softly as the soothing melody calmed the fledgelings into a peaceful slumber. They slept peacefully, curled up against each other, and the hunters fell asleep on the sofa after a tiring day looking after the baby smols.


	4. At The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swings!!

Charlie and Kevin went out to the park with the fledgelings as Sam and Dean went on a hunt in the same town. They put the smols in their usual day clothes - except Samandriel who was in a plain blue shirt with a white jacket, black trousers and black boots - and let them run wild in the surprisingly empty old park in the far corner of the little town of Jericho.

Samandriel tugged gently on Charlie's trousers, gaining the attention of the female as he let out a soft whiney noise. Charlie picked up the youngest fledgeling. "You okay, lil' guy?" She asked with a small, comforting smile. Samandriel pointed frantically at the swings. "Swin'!!" He exclaimed with a grin. The badass hunter put the fledgeling down, and held his hand as they both walked to the swings. Charlie pushed Samandriel on the swing for a while, until Gabriel waddled over, skillfully dodging the moving swing as he waddled up to the young, gorgeous female hunter's side. "Ice cweam!!!" He exclaimed, grinning. Charlie and Kevin gathered up the baby smols and got them some ice cream pots with assorted candy to decorate. Cas and Samandriel decorated their ice cream nicely, Lucifer piled on half of his candy and gave the rest to Gabriel, Balthazar gave all his candy to Gabriel, and Gabriel had a bad stomach ache not too long after eating the gigantic pile of candy on the ice cream.


	5. Temper Tantrums

Lucifer was - by far - the worst. He'd scream and cry, throwing things around, making his brothers cry, breaking things. Gabriel would pout and sit in the corner, ignoring everyone, not uttering a single word. Balthazar hides somewhere - cleverly, might I add -, and yell at whomever had the unfortunate event of stumbling upon him. Cas would start crying and run away from everyone. Samandriel sits in the corner, facing the wall with tears streaming down his baby smol cheeks fast and hard like a waterfall, whimpering softly every now and again.

After all the fuss, Lucifer runs to either Charlie or Kevin as tears falling down his baby soft cheeks at a heartbreakingly fast pace. Gabriel runs to Sam, crying and holding his toy platypus super tightly in his small noodle arms, soon being lulled into a peaceful slumber, tiny fingers buried in Sam's luscious moose fur. Balthazar waits until one of the hunters were either sitting or laying down, then nuzzled into them. Cas scampered to Dean and hugs him tightly as an unspoken apology. Samandriel waddles to the nearest hunter, clinging onto them tightly until they pick him up, falling asleep quickly with their heartbeat as his calming lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'd let you guys down if I didn't post regularly


	6. He left out milk for the unicorn - just in case...

It was late at night as Samandriel thought of the bedtime story Charlie had told him and his brothers only a few hours prior; The Tale Of Ozzie The Milk Loving Mystical Unicorn. Samandriel decided it would be a good idea to waddle to the kitchen after he made sure that everyone else was sleeping. He wrote  
"To Mr. Unicorn, Charlee sayd yew like milk, so here is some milk! -Samandriel"  
on a scrap piece of paper with a dark blue crayon and put it on a tray he found. He then got a bowl and a step. He pushed the step to the fridge door and pulled at the handle with a sharp tug. To the young smol's luck, the fridge door opened and he carefully took out the milk. He carefully poured some milk into the bowl, putting it next to the paper on the tray - only spilling a little. He put the lid on the milk bottle very gently, putting it back in the fridge and pushing the door closed with only a tiny amount of force from his tiny little baby arms. Samandriel carried the tray to the door of the bunker, setting the tray down on the floor and sitting next to it.

He waited.

And waited.

Waited.

And then waited some more, before falling into a peaceful slumber with beautiful dreams of a gorgeous unicorn floating on cotton candy clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need prompts please


	7. Nightmares

It was a Friday night. Cas found it difficult to sleep and stumbled out of the room, walking to where a funny show was on TV. Dean, Sam, Kevin, and Charlie were watchinf the scary film - well, Charlie was sleeping cause she was exhausted -, and Cas was terrified when he saw the person die horribly painfully. He ran back to his brothers as fast as he could, but didn't sleep at all. He was very grouchy in the morning.

He was lulled to sleep that night by the comforting sound of Dean's voice as he sang a beautiful lullaby and the welcoming warmth of his brothers. He woke up later that night after the image of the dead person flashed into his innocent mind, corrupting his once wonderful dream. He cried and whimpered softly, which alerted his big brother, Gabriel. The baby archangel's brotherly instinct kicked in, and he immediately hugged the younger angel, comforting him as best as he could.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked in a soft, hushed tone.

"I-I had a nightmare...." Cas mumbled quietly into Gabriel's shoulder as tears slipped down his soft cheeks.

"Want me to go get Dean-o?"

Cas nodded. Gabriel held Cas' hand tightly, leading him to Dean. After explaining everything, Dean let Cas sleep with him that night to comfort the angel when he woke up from a second nightmare. Gabriel went back to his brothers, and Dean sang to Cas whenever the angel got scared from his terrors of the night.


	8. Playtime with the fledgelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompt by cariad)

It was just after lunch. Charlie had to give Lucifer a bath because he was covered in his lunch. Kevin, Dean, and Sam had to stay with the other baby smols. Cas and Balthazar sat next to Dean on the floor, building a castle with the blocks. Samandriel and Kevin sat on the floor, playing with Samandriel's toy cat and toy dog. Gabriel sat on Sam's lap, playing with his toy platypus.

And Lucifer was screaming in the bath, throwing water at Charlie.

After his bath, Lucifer ran to Sam and Gabriel. He pulled Gabriel to the kitchen, and they both set up a big prank with whatever angel mojo they could use. 

Let's just say that Dean-o wasn't happy with the giggling archangels.


	9. To The Mall!

Sam, Charlie and Kevin took the fledgelings to the mall to get some weird baby stuff, because Dean was drenched in the result of Gabe and Luci's last prank war. Sam was with Gabriel, Charlie with Balthazar and Lucifer, Kevin with Samandriel and Castiel.

Gabriel saw a gigantic candy store and dragged Sam there, Lucifer and Balthazar took Charlie to the animal shelter, Kevin took Samandriel and Castiel to the soft play area.

Samandriel and Cas got lost in different sides of the soft play place. Cas ran off, thinking Samandriel was following him, but Samandriel was in the ball pool, mesmerised by the multi coloured balls. The younger of the two (Samandriel, if you didn't know) started to cry because he didn't have his big brothers with him, while Cas was trying desperately to find the little angel, but soon ran to Kevin. Kevin and Cas looked for Samandriel, and found him crying in the ball pool, curled up in a little ball. Kevin got the two angel toddlers some ice cream, carrying Samandriel while holding the hand of Cas as they went to find the female hunter - Charlie.

Lucifer stayed in the puppy section of the animal shelter, Balthazar became intrigued with the lizards cause they're funny lil' things, while Charlie was distracted by the kittens. When Charlie was snapped out of her kitten daydream by Kevin, she panicked upon noticing that the angels she was with were not with her. After a small fledgeling hunt, Charlie gave the two fledgelings some ice cream, then they all went to find Sam.

As soon as Sam's back was turned, Gabriel ran around the candy store, tasting bits of every candy. The former Trickster realised quickly that he was alone and sat in the corner in a panicked state, whimpering and crying like a lost child would. Sam found him soon enough and picked the smol up, giving him a big bag of candy that calmed the now not crying child's nerves as they drove back to the bunker.


	10. Why there's angel warding in the play room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by xXFrosty

One time, when the fledgelings were playing nicely with each other, this happened;

Gabriel and Lucifer teamed up to play a major prank on the others. They sat in the corner, thinking up ways to prank. "Cassie wikes bwees, does hwe wike honey?" Gabe asked Luci. Lucifer shrugged his tiny little shoulders. "I don't know. Let's find out!!" He suggested with a mischievious grin. He used his angel mojo to make a piece of bread thickly covered in honey. Gabe took the bread and gave it to Cas, who munched on it happily. Gabe then gave Samandriel a cat shaped vanilla ice cream, and Balthazar a bowl of slime to play with - because he refused the food.

Then Lucifer stepped in and poured a crap ton of honey on Cas.

And drizzled a load of ice cream on Samandriel.

Then finally dumped a bunch of gooey slime on Balthazar.

The archangels laughed at their seemingly harmless prank, until they heard the crying noise coming from their brothers. They all cried, which alerted the hunters, who came running to the fledgelings. Sam stayed with Gabe and Luci, while Dean, Charlie, and Kevin washed Cas, Balthazar, and Samandriel. The baby smols eventually calmed down, had dinner, and went to sleep. But Gabriel, feeling super guilty, slept in the closet with no blanket or pillow, and softly cried for a little from guilt.

And that, my dear children, is why there is now angel warding in the play room.


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**I need prompts, I'm sorry. I enjoy writing for you guys, I really do, but I need prompts or my shitty writing isn't gonna be here. Not that it matters, of course. I'm sure you guys have better things to do than having to read my shit. Sorry.**


	12. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by inezblue

The door to the protected bunker was knocked quite harshly by some random human being, and so Charlie opened it. If course, the young female was confused yet overwhelmed by adorableness at the sight of 5 beautiful kittens sitting in a cardboard box that was torn in several places and the kittens were partially sitting on the wet, filthy floor. So she took them in.

After a long wait of trying desperately to persuade Dean to let the kittens stay, Charlie and Kevin rushed to the warded play room where they had left the kittens to see; 

Castiel watching Spongebob, curled up around a plain black kitten with dreamy ocean blue eyes.

Samandriel making a fort out of blocks for a curled up brown kitten sleeping on the youngest angel's lap.

Balthazar sleeping next to Cas on the sofa, using a sleeping sand coloured kitten as a teddy bear.

Gabriel playing with a dark ginger and white American Shorthair kitten (based on author-chan's beautiful cat) that had mesmerisingly wild brown eyes.

Lucifer happily drawing on a piece of plain paper with crayons and a golden kitten curled up next to the paper he was drawing on, watching him with curious ice blue eyes.

And that is why the glorious bunker now holds 2 adults, 2 young adults, 5 fledgelings, and 5 kittens in it's tall walls of protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and crappy, author-chan has lost the ability to write.  
> But TØP makes everything better.


	13. A/N

Hey I am so sorry I haven't been writing but I've been super depressed and shit  
I'll try my best to upload something today  
I'm sorry  
Halloween is the next chapter

 

Update: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY  
I'M WORKING ON A NEW ONE SHOT COLLECTION FOR DESTIEL/SABRIEL AND MAYBE ADAMANDRIEL OR CROBBY.

I'LL NOTIFY YOU ABIUT IT WHEN IT'S READY.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/8445301>

^That's the story


	14. Chapter something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omfg Jensen singing is everything holy balls
> 
> RICHARD O M G
> 
> ROB YES

The Winchester Brothers were researching a hunt. In the next state. Luckily, they had someone to look after the fledgelings with Charlie and Kevin. Adam knocked on the door, followed by Rowena and Cowley. (Whpops I meant Crowley. Eh, he's a cow now. Moo.)

Dean let them in, glaring harshly at Cowley. Cowley's gaze wandered to the oldest angel, who was trying to beat up Crowley's leg. Crowley chuckled and picked Lucifer up, smirking. "This is what you wanted me to see, Dean? I have Hell to run, I'm busy." He muttered, accent thick. Rowena cuddled Samandriel, who looked very disgruntled. Adam took Samandriel from Rowena, who then picked up Balthazar. Gabriel hid behind Sam, not liking the situation in any way, shape, or form. Dean picked Cas up, sensing his discomfort. "I'm sorry to do this to you all, but we're going to go somewhere for a week or two, and they're here to look after you. Be good, alright?" Dean said, then he and Sam got onto the Impala.

~lunch time~  
Charlie made sandwiches for them all, and they ate. Lucifer stayed as far away from Cowley as he could manage, and stayed at Rowena's side at all times. Samandriel was content with just Adam looking after him, and was a little darling. Gabe and Cas went to Charlie, not stepping anywhere near Crowley. Balthazar sat with Kevin. Everyone ignored Cowley. Poor Cowley.  
"Was it something I said???" Cowley asked when they all left him to go to the play room.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the whole world of writing fanfiction, Im so sorry if it's not good enough for you


End file.
